Solstice
by sunshine-in-writing
Summary: Tonks comes to visit Remus on Christmas. Which also happens to be solstice. No real plot, just sex. M for a reason!


**Okay, this story has no real plot. It is a one shot that I wrote when feeling really horny. Soooooo, if you don't like sex then please don't read! That's about all I have to say. I reposted it because I didn't like some things in it and my sister didn't like some things in it and some of my readers didn't like some things in it...It's just been reposted. And I think I like this version _much_ better. :)**

Solstice

She tripped over that stupid umbrella stand for the hundredth time and swore softly. "Shit! Why don't they just move that thing out of the way?"

"Because it actually serves a purpose," said an amused voice from a doorway, and Tonks looked up quickly to see him smiling at her. "What are you doing here, Tonks?"

"Remus John Lupin," she said, putting her hands on her hips, "Tonight is Christmas Eve. Molly says that you aren't coming to the Burrow tomorrow. And now I find you holed up in a dark, smelly old house all by yourself! Don't you know that people actually celebrate today as a holiday?"

He smiled again, just slightly. "I am probably more aware of that fact than the rest of the world, Tonks. Which is one of the reasons why I am here." He turned and went back into the kitchen, and she followed.

"And why would you be more aware of that fact than the rest of the world?" she asked, curious.

He sighed; she watched his broad shoulders rise up and then settle back down. God, she wished she could just run her hands down his back and feel the muscles that she _knew_ were there...Tonks dragged her mind away from those thoughts. Remus looked at the ceiling and sighed again, running a hand through his hair. "Today is my birthday."

"You were born on Christmas Eve?" she said, startled. He never talked about himself very much.

Remus smiled. "Tonks, it's nearly one in the morning. I was born on the twenty-fifth of December. It's one of the reasons why I don't particularly enjoy Christmas, especially this one."

"What's wrong with this one?" she said, the puzzlement evident in her tone. He still didn't turn to face her; he couldn't trust himself if he did. God, why did she have to come dressed lilke _that_ tonight? A short denim skirt and a dark blue, low-cut blouse was not very helpful. Christ, he just wanted to shove her against the wall and fuck her senseless...

"It's the solstice," he said, resting his hands on the back of a chair so she couldn't see them tremble.

"And? What's wrong with the solstice?" she said, even more confused, walking around the table and pulling up a chair across from him. He remained standing.

"Nothing really. It's just - I hate being around people on my birthday. And today, it's the solstice, so they're celebrating that as well. It makes me feel guilty that Molly bugs me about when my birthday is, and then everybody celebrates that day, not knowing that I'm another year older. So usually I avoid lots of people."

"How about just one person?" she said.

"N-no, one person's fine," he said, then cursed himself. Dammit, he'd just had the chance for her to leave without hurting her feelings, and he blew it! "But it's not really the solstice," he said hurriedly, trying to say something that would distract her. "Even when I was little, I never really had much fun on my birthday. It was always overshadowed by Christmas. We nearly always had relatives over, and it just wasn't normal. Then when I was bitten it kind of got left out even more. When I went to Hogwarts, I just didn't go home for the holidays. My parents were nervous around me, and they'd try to make it fun, but it never really worked. And I never told my friends that it was my birthday. It was much better that way. We had a lot more fun that way. I didn't want to see the pity." He squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to see the pity in her gaze either.

"Remus Lupin, you are crazy. Everybody celebrates your birthday without knowing it, and you feel _guilty?_ Honestly." Arms wrapped around his waist. He let out a tiny gasp, and opened his eyes. Tonks had come over and hugged him tightly, and automatically his hands came up and he hugged her back. Her head rested on his chest. "Anything I can do to make you feel better?" she said quietly.

_Yes, as a matter of fact. Let me fuck you to within an inch of your life. But apart from that, nope._ He tried to keep his breathing normal, and it worked, to a degree.

"Are you okay?" she said, concerned, looking up into his face. She let go and began walking toward the door. Remus's initial feelings of disappointment were quickly eclipsed by a growing feeling of lust as he watched her ass sway, excellently shown off by the short skirt she was wearing. "Maybe I should go, if it bothers you so much," she said, as he followed her to the door.

_Don't let her leave! _"No, it's okay. I would -actually- like the company of one person. But you'd better not set up any impromptu birthday celebrations, all right? If you do, you shall be sent home immediately in disgrace."

"Remus John Lupin!" Tonks exclaimed in mock severity. "How could you ever suggest that I would do such a thing?"

"Because I know you far too well."

"True, true. Ah well. I should have known you would have guessed and put a stop to it."

"You mean you actually were going to do something for me?" he yelped, taken by surprise.

Tonks gave him a look. "Remus, if you really thought that I was going to let you not celebrate your birthday again, then you don't know me as well as you thought."

"But I was just warning you to make sure you didn't! I didn't think you were already planning something!"

Tonks put her hands on her hips. "Remus, whether you like it or not, you and I are going to celebrate your birthday right now. So," she said mischievously, tilting her head to one side, "Would you like to do food, or shall I?"

_God, I will, just don't put your hands on your hips. You are pulling your shirt down even lower and it's extremely turning me on. _"Um," he said weakly, "I think I'd better do food. If I leave it up to you you'll probably poison us both."

"I'm not that bad!" Tonks protested, but nevertheless let him make a small cake while she conjured up two bottles of firewhiskey and set them on the table. When he turned around to bring the cake over to the table, he stopped. He couldn't help it. She had also conjured candles to float over the table like at Hogwarts, and in their light she looked even more beautiful than before. The effect was not spoiled at all when she smiled wickedly at him and said, "Are you just going to stand there, Remus, or am I going to have to physically move you?"

_Oh, you're already physically moving me..._

He brought the cake over to the table quickly before she could notice that he was beginning to have a situation in his pants. When he set it on the table, she smiled again and waved her wand, and suddenly there were candles around the edge of the cake circling the words _Happy Birthday, Remus!_

He groaned. "Tonks..."

"Come on, Remus, blow out the candles and make a wish!" she said happily.

He rolled his eyes and blew out the candles, and she clapped enthusiastically. "Way to make me feel five years old again, Tonks."

"Oh, come on, you're smiling. I can totally tell. You missed this, admit it!"

"Okay, okay, maybe I did miss birthday cakes and people wishing me happy birthday and all that just a little bit. But you aren't going to tell anyone about this, okay?"

She pouted slightly. "Fine, but every year you can expect me showing up at your door with a birthday cake and a present."

"No!" he said. "No presents!"

She just raised an eyebrow at him. "Just cut the cake already and give me a slice." Hiding a grin, he did so, and she traded him for his now opened bottle of firewhiskey. He immediately took a swig and felt better.

Several minutes and two empty bottles later, they were discussing...

What were they discussing?

Oh right.

They had both fallen silent because neither could top Tonks' declaration that werewolves would one day have a place in society. "I'm glad you feel that we can, Tonks," Remus remarked quietly, staring at the table instead of at her. She looked so pretty riled up about werewolf rights, her green eyes snapping._ Don't do anything stupid...Don't do anything stupid...Don't do anything stupid..._

_Does taking her on the table count?_

"Come on, let's clean up," he said, ignoring the second comment and standing up, grabbing their empty bottles and taking them over to the garbage can. Tonks picked up their plates and began to wash them at the sink, her clumsiness not evident, surprisingly enough. Remus thought it'd become even more pronounced when she'd been drinking. His own head felt a little woozy from the firewhiskey. He stood behind her, warring with himself. He _knew_ he shouldn't...but she was just so _wonderful..._

Unable to resist, he stuck his nose in the hollow of her throat and inhaled the incredibly sexy, purely female musk that was entirely Tonks, his hands coming up to caress her arms gently.

She froze, realizing what he was doing. "Remus..."

"Mmm?" he breathed into her ear, and Tonks promptly forgot what she was going to say. Remus turned her to face him and placed kisses along her jawline, her breath increasing as he got closer to her mouth. Unable to stand it any longer, she pulled his mouth to hers and moaned at the incredible feeling. Taking advantage of her open mouth, he slipped his tongue in, and this time both of them moaned at the incredibly sweet sensations.

Trying to control himself and not rip the clothes off of her body, Remus explored her mouth with his tongue, sliding it across hers, teasing her. When he raked his tongue across her pallate she nearly collapsed, and he wrapped an arm around her waist to hold her up, pressing her close to him in the process.

This was wrong, wasn't it? Should they be doing this? Somehow she didn't think so...but they were, and damn if she was going to stop now that she had finally gotten Remus Lupin in exactly the postition she wanted, doing exactly the things she wanted to her.

Tonks shivered delightedly as he pulled her closer, feeling something distinctly male press against her thigh. She reached her hands up to the top of his shirt and began unbuttoning it, wanting, needing to feel more of him. Unfortunately, this triggered a response from Remus, and he drew back. Tonks nearly sobbed as he withdrew his mouth from hers, wondering why he had stopped. Well, then she would have to keep going. She attacked his collarbone, kissing and licking her way up his neck to his earlobe and sucking on that.

"Not...here," he said, panting, then moaning as she found a particularly sensitive spot. He grabbed her ass and lifted her up, and she locked her legs around his waist, still ravishing attention on his neck. He opened the door to the kitchen and stumbled out into the hall. His cock was rock-hard against her, and she couldn't resist grinding into him, moving her hips slowly and nearly making him fall over.

He fumbled the door to the sitting room open and collapsed onto a couch, him on top. Tonks finished unbuttoning his shirt and pulled it off, immediately running her hands over his back and pulling him closer. Having him kneeling over her was too much to stand, and she quickly undid his pants and slid them off, his boxers coming with them. She raised her hips and ground into him again, and he moaned loudly, becoming even harder.

She slipped out from under him suddenly, and he protested weakly, reaching toward her, but stopped when he realized what she was doing. Remus watched, his breath coming in short pants as he watched her slide her shirt off provocatively, followed by her bra. Her skirt was discarded soon after that, along with her knickers, and she slid over him again, smiling wickedly. He realized that she was doing this just to tease him, and grabbed her ass, flipping her over so that he was on top. Not able to wait any more, he slid into her in one quick motion, and both of them gasped at the amazing feeling.

"Oh...dear god..." she moaned as he began to move, pulling out and then thrusting back in slowly. He was big, but not too big, and he could rub her in all the right places, giving her the best sex she'd had in a long time. She began to move her hips, and he growled, the sound reverberating through his chest and into her.

He could not believe this was happening. He was dreaming, he had to be. Having Tonks under him and surrounding him was _way_ too good to be true. But dreams didn't moan when he hit a particularly sweet spot, or run their hands over his back and chest distractedly as he covered her mouth with his again. After that he couldn't stand the little space in between them, and pressed his hips down onto hers, entering her all the way. His pace quickened as he came closer to completion, and by her reaction he guessed that she was close as well.

Feeling his orgasm hit, he wrapped his arms around her and thrust into her one more time, sending them both over the edge...

It was a long time before either of them could form coherent thoughts, much less a sentence. Finally Tonks turned her head to look at him. "Where on earth, Remus Lupin, did _that_ come from?"

He chuckled. "You gave me firewhiskey on my birthday. There's a reason why I don't usually drink that stuff. It makes me reckless. Much more likely to do something I wouldn't normally do, but wanted to very much. I found this out during school one year, when we were celebrating Christmas. It was an interesting discovery and led to some interesting situations."

"Interesting situations, hmm..." Tonks said drowsily, nearly asleep. "Happy Christmas, Remus."

He smiled gently and kissed her. "Happy Christmas."

She smiled back, her eyes fluttering closed. "And Happy birthday."

**Just in case you were wondering, it's not possible for the solstice to fall on Christmas, but I changed it for the purposes of the story. Authors get to do things like that.**

**So, just wondering if y'all thought it was good. If you did, press that little button down there and say so. If you didn't, then still press that little button down there and say so. This was my first time writing smut, so tell me how I did!**

**Lara**


End file.
